Ongoing advances in understanding cell biology, wound healing and targeted drug effects are creating opportunities for the use of degradable, biocompatible polymers in unprecedented ways. The Resource for Polymeric Biomaterials, RESBIO, will bring advanced materials science to the service of the biomedical community through integrated technologies for a) synthesis and processing, b) micro- and nanoscale structure determination, and 3) characterization of both materials and their interactions with cells. Taking advantage of the relationships among these technologies for the ultimate control of cellular responses is a powerful approach to advancing clinical applications of biomaterials; this is the central strategy of RESBIO. A distinctive resource cluster will be created and hosted by the New Jersey Center for Biomaterials, a thriving academic consortium of New Jersey's premier institutions of higher education. This resource will focus on the synthesis of polymer biomaterials, scale-up of production to kilogram levels, processing, and characterization of bulk material properties using the techniques of materials science, engineering, and molecular biology. RESBIO will interact closely with and complement the NCRR-funded National ESCA and Surface Analysis Center for Biomedical Problems (NESAC/BIO). Core technological R&D projects will focus on combinatorial and computational approaches to polymer design, high-throughput and biorelevant characterization, profiling bulk biomaterial micro- and nanostructure, and in situ cell profiling. Collaborations will involve both basic biochemical/biomaterials research and the development of medical devices such as ligament replacements and vascular grafts. RESBIO laboratories will provide integrated services spanning parallel polymer synthesis, polymer processing, electron energy loss spectroscopy, and multiphoton confocal microscopy. Dissemination activities will feature scholarly publications, professional development short courses and workshops, conference and poster presentations, and a comprehensive website. A broad training program will include postdoctoral residencies in an NIH-funded training program and graduate courses.